No More Blood - Preview
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: April's Return After A Deadly And Disastrous Plan (Preview Of A Future AU Story)


**AU PREVIEW OF A FUTURE STORY!**

* * *

The elevator door open, revealing a timid looking Reed, closed-off April and Matthew, who's looking at April as if she's physically broken.

The door are about to close when Matthew stops them.

"Apes?" Reed says.

April walks out of the elevator, arms crossed.

Reed and Matthew follow.

April walks towards her apartment door and stops.

She turns.

She simply stares at the door across from hers, remembering the chaos that happened in the apartment when she was first taken from her own apartment.

April steps into her apartment, where George is installing more locks on her door.

The drill whirs as April is walking around arms crossed, looking at the stained white couch, as Reed speaks up.

"I tried to clean it, but red wine doesn't really come out. I cleaned the kitchen, too. You had some very burned cheeseburgers in your oven." Reed assures her.

"Done." George says as he lowers his drill. "Four locks, two dead bolts. Tomorrow, I'll install a trident 3 security system, but you're good for tonight."

"I'll be here, so-"

"No." April says, cutting off Matthew.

"No?" He asks her, confused.

"I'm tired." She says, still protectting herself with crossed arms. "I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah."

"All right." Matthew says.

"Thanks." April says to Reed.

Reed shakes her head.

"Thank you." April says to George as she takes his hand, showing her gratitude.

The door opens as George immediately hugs April.

She's caught off guard at the sudden gesture.

"I was pretty sure somebody hacked you into pieces and burned your body." He tells her. "I'm really glad that's not true."

"Me too." She says as she hugs him back, trying not to breakdown into tears.

He steps away from her.

"Lock the door behind me." He tells her as he walks towards the door.

The door opens and he exits her apartment.

April closes the door and engages all five locks on her door.

Suddenly, footsteps approach her door.

"Apes?" A voice calls out from the other side of the door.

April opens the little door, which unveils a peephole.

It's Jackson.

She disengages all of the locks and opens the door.

He sighs in relief.

"I waited until your team was gone." He says a few seconds later as he makes his way into her apartment.

She is still looking outside as he turns to look at her.

"They told me you were home safe, but I had to see for myself."

April waits for a second or two before she closes the door.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She says, walking towards the window keeping her sight on the building across from hers.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Let's just... Not..."

"I mean... I'm asking... Did they hurt you?" He asks.

She finally turns to look him right in the eyes.

"I wasn't raped." She says somewhat quietly.

Jackson sighs, but April can't decipher the look he's giving her.

"Guess what I learned." She told him as his eyebrows are raised, hoping for some bearable news.

She l _ooks_ down, then looks at him

"There are worse things than rape." She says quietly.

"Olivia, don't you dare." He says sternly.

"You went to war." She says in a disappointed tone as she is shaking her head.

"I had no choice."

"You did." She disagrees as she nods her head.

"I **had** no choice." He repeats.

"I wanted Boston." She says as she walks towards him. "Someone I used to know danced on this very spot just the other day and said, _"I want Boston."_ She states as she points to the spot where he was standing.

He closes the distance between them, holding her in place.

"Liv..."

"Let go of me." She demands as she is trying to get out of his grasp.

"I went to war for you. For you!"

She finally gets out of his grasp, pushing him while she's at it.

"I have been riding and dying for you! I fixed an election for you! Sacrificed everything to keep you in office... we all did! Bailey, Izzy, Alex, Owen, Stephanie... every one of us! " She yells inhis face. "I was your mistress because you needed me..."

"And I was willing to give it all up for you." He says calmly as she is in the middle of her last statement.

"Which is exactly the problem!" She says as she walks away from him.

"I tried to give up my wife for you!" He yells as his eyes are following her movements. "My office! And you backed out every time!"

"Of course I did!" She snaps as she turns back at him. "If you gave up the presidency, what did I do all of this for?!" She asks, now starting to talk with her hands. "Everything we did... I did... all of it, if you gave up the presidency, it would be a waste!"

He is simply staring at her, shocked at her words.

"Everything I've sacrificed _to get you here,_ _ **to keep you here**_ _,_ _so you could be the best, so you could make history, so you could be_ _ **the president you were meant to be**_ _._ And you were."

He gulps., but not in fear or in disappointment.

It's more of a _'God, she is just an unhappy woman, and I don't know how else to prove my love to her'_ gulp.

"You **_were_** the president you were meant to be. And then, when the _true test_ came along, when **_I_** was taken **_because of you_** , _you go to war_?! You sent **_thousands_** of **_innocent_** soldiers **_into_** harm's way, some of them to their **_deaths, for one person_**." She says in disbelief.

"I had to save you." Jackson says as he tries to make his point across, but it's obvious that he can no longer do anything to prove his love for her any longer. It was clear that power was more important to her than sustaining any kind of healthy relationship at all.

"You didn't save me!" She yells. **_"I'm on my own!"_**

 _'There it is.'_ He thinks to himself. He shouldn't be shocked, but there was nothing he could do as the truth was finally out.

They stare at each other for a full four seconds, before she takes off the ring that he gave her, and angrilt threw at at his chest.

The ring clatters as it hits the ground, and he looks down at the ring for nearly ten seconds. As he looks back up, he sees her bottom lip quivering as she is giving him the most saddest expression he's ever seen in his entire life.

She bites her bottom lip, stopping her bottom lip from shaking, giving him a hard look.

They simply look at each other for another ten seconds as he gives her a blank expression. She turns away as she walks towards her door. April sobs as she touches the frame of the door before opening her door. She holds the door wide open as she turns and looks at him in total disappointment, looking at him from top to bottom, waiting for him to leave. She is happy that her dark hair is covering her left side of her face because she doesn't want him to see the tears that escaped her left eye. He simply stares at her for a brief moment, before he walks towards the door. When he passes her, she doesn't even look at him as he walks through the threshold. As he is past the threshold, she closes the door and re-engages all the locks and puts her forehead to the door. She sighs as she finally lets the breath out of her system.

She's all alone.

Mentally/spiritually broken and alone as the ring is lying on the ground.


End file.
